


Металл и пластик

by tau_kita77, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Неожиданные откровения за секунды до взрыва.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Superbi Squalo
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF KHR тексты M-E 2021





	Металл и пластик

— Знаешь, мне всегда нравилось, что у тебя искусственная рука. Это меня, — Гокудера облизывает пересохшие губы, — заводит.

Он обмотан проводами сверху донизу, руки связаны сзади туго, до сведенных лопаток. Осложняет ситуацию то, что провода уходят в бочку, на которой он сидит. В бочке тротил, и те, кто его закладывал, не удосужились поставить таймер, эта хрень может взлететь на воздух в любой момент без предупреждения.

— Прекрати истерику, — намеренно сухо роняет Сквало.

По виску Гокудеры бежит капля пота, он напряжен до предела, и истерика у него начнется намного позже, если Сквало хоть что-то понимает в его характере, но эти откровения слишком странные для ситуации, в которой они оба оказались.

Сквало продолжает прослеживать провода один за другим — они все белые, им не хотели упрощать задачу; если Гокудера сейчас сорвется — кранты и ему, и Сквало, и тем, кто сейчас проверяет периметр склада.

— Я спокоен. Просто когда еще говорить о таком, как не на пороге смерти. Особенно учитывая, что ты меня настойчиво лапаешь, — Гокудера осторожно шевелит плечами и морщится. — Этой самой рукой.

— Да ты охуел, — Сквало как раз перерезает очередной провод-фальшивку, который в бочку не идёт. Подцепляет его пальцами искусственной руки, оттягивает от кожи, насколько возможно, и коротко взмахивает ножичком, позаимствованным у Бельфегора. — Могу перестать лапать, и выпутывайся сам. Смотри не взорвись в процессе.

— А я серьезно, между прочим. Один раз увидел твою руку без перчатки и не могу теперь избавиться от мыслей.

— Тебя возбуждают механизмы?

— Я тебе не Спаннер, — обижается Гокудера, а Сквало получает несколько минут вожделенной тишины и возможность спокойно, мать твою, покромсать очередной провод.

Хера с два у него теперь, после таких новостей, получится что-либо делать с холодной головой.

Может, все же это шутка такая идиотская?

Сквало задумчиво шевелит механическими пальцами — перчатку он снял в самом начале, без неё сенсоры лучше работают — и ловит заворожённый взгляд Гокудеры.

Кажется, ближайшие минуты будут очень веселыми. Пока Сквало не увлечется слишком сильно и не отправит всех в радиусе пары сотен метров на тот свет.

Эта мысль остужает, но ненадолго, ровно до того момента, как Сквало просовывает пальцы под очередной провод, а Гокудера напрягается еще сильнее.

Теперь это больше похоже на пытку для обоих, Сквало то и дело трогает Гокудеру без особой необходимости: опирается на колено, разминает мышцы, которые долго передавливал провод, просто трогает, трогает, трогает и никак не может остановиться, а Гокудера вздрагивает, шумно дышит, закусив губу, и смотрит совсем шальными глазами. Сквало даже не помнит, когда его настолько, не скрываясь, хотели; завораживающее ощущение, которое невольно делится на двоих. У них обоих уже дрожат руки, оба соображают херово, то и дело вцепляясь друг в друга совсем не по делу и отодвигаясь рывком после резкого: «Не закончил», «Рванет» или «Не отвлекайся».

Когда Сквало заканчивает с проводами, чудом не взорвав ебучую конструкцию, он подхватывает Гокудеру под задницу и — остатки мозгов ещё срабатывают — перетаскивает в сторону, прислоняет к потемневшей от влаги деревянной стене. Сквало бы его трахнул, плевать на то, что за стеной половина его отряда, плевать, что могут услышать, а то и закончить с проверкой и ворваться сюда в самый неподходящий момент, но все теми же остатками мозга соображает, что насухую в таком состоянии он его порвет — ни контролировать себя, ни долго растягивать не способен.

Так что он цепляет губами побрякушки на его шее, лижет за ухом, прикусывает мочку и расстегивает брюки, поглаживая прижавшийся к животу член, — хочешь искусственной рукой, значит, будет искусственной, не вопрос, хотя себе Сквало обычно дрочит живой.

Гокудера дрожит, цепляется Сквало за плечи, дергая перстнями волосы, и Сквало рявкнул бы на него, но их обоих слишком ведёт, так что он ограничивается тем, что мстительно засасывает ему кожу на шее и дрочит чуть медленнее, чем тому хочется.

Взгляд Гокудеры то и дело опускается вниз, на механическую руку на члене, и он уже с трудом сдерживается, мычит, плотно сжимая губы, — тебя бы насадить на эти пальцы, как бы ты орал, ебануться. Сквало прижимается, обхватывает ладонью оба члена и дрочит, быстро и резко, как обычно себе, пока Гокудера не впивается ногтями, кончая, и его самого выносит из реальности оргазмом, как взрывом.

— Проверили, нашли еще три ловушки. Устранили. Можете выходить, — раздается в наушнике, когда Сквало застегивает штаны.

— Ноги затекли, минуту дайте! — отзывается Гокудера и, подмигнув, поднимает воротник, прикрывая засос.

— Металл любишь, значит?

У Сквало сейчас две основных мысли: как быстро и с причинением максимальной боли устранить семейку Манцони, из-за которой Гокудера оказался на бочке с тротилом, и как раскрутить Гокудеру на повторение сегодняшнего, не угрожая смертью.

Гокудера смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, хватает за живую, живую, черт бы его побрал, руку. Целует в ладонь, раз за разом, и шепчет в перерывах: 

— Придурок, господи, какой же ты придурок...


End file.
